Rinko Gadou
Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C Name: Rinko Gadou Origin: Senshinkan Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Human, Kanten user, Member of Senshinkan, Follower of Hiiragi Yoshiya Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Dream Manipulation, Reality Warping, Regeneration (Low-Mid. Even the weakest Kantan user can heal severe wounds over time), Healing (Is also capable of healing mental wounds on top of physical injuries when using Akira’s healing ability), Barrier Creation, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Flight/Levitation, Information Manipulation and Telepathy via Jingi Hakko (Capable of communicating with her friends and allies and relay information of what they see, allowing them to make up fighting tactics against their enemies, cover each others weaknesses, etc. Works even if others are in different realities and timelines), Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Nonexistence Manipulation (Can “cancel” her opponent’s existence and their attacks with Harumitsus' power, can completely erase a target from existence with her Kyudan), Non-Corporeal (Technically immune to conventional damage as she is nothing more than a dream), Can deal mental, spiritual, and conceptual damage, Durability Negation, Resistance to Mental, Spiritual, Material, Spatial, Temporal, and Conceptual Attacks Attack Potency: At least Town level (Able to keep up with and take on Keira when she's in her normal state), Can ignore durability in a number of ways Speed: Supersonic+ (Kept up with Keira. Comparable to other members of Senshinkan who can react to and dodge machine gun fire from three thousand of Keira's Steel Fang army) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Exact limit unknown) Striking Strength: At least Town Class Durability: At least Town level (Could tank attacks from other fellow Senshinkan members such as Narutaki who is at least equal to Yoshiya). Regeneration and the nature of her existence makes it very difficult to kill her Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended Melee range with Naginata, likely higher with Kanten abilities Standard Equipment: Naginata Intelligence: Rinko is a walking one-woman army, having literally accrued the same amount of combat experience as an entire military unit in a mere six months throughout over a hundred years worth of Kantan cycles, improvising various tactics and creating new weapons and traps in the midst of combat. As a result, she is able to match the equally capable Keira and her elite unit, the Steel Fang, despite their ability to function as a single organism, through a combination of her pragmatic placement of traps and her own mastery of the weaponry she creates. Weaknesses: She can be harmed by her own prison blades once her Hadan has been activated. Her Kyudan must have her opponent recognize themselves as a monster in order for it to activate its ability. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Prison of Blades: Rinko's Hadan ability, born from having faced Keira, a "beast" which threatens human society. This ability creates a bounded area with the bladed edge of a sword. Any "beast" that crosses the edge of this bounded area will automatically be cut by an "invisible blade", and the offender will take additional punishment as they try to close the gap between them and Rinko after the field has been installed. However, Rinko cannot remove this bounded field once she has created it, and she is subject to its effects should she try to cross this space herself. * Inumura Daikaku Masanaro: A Kyudan Rinko created from three separate dreams, activating on the condition that her opponent is an animal that isn't subject to the rules of human society and must recognize this fact. When activated, any "beast" that touches the blade of Rinko's naginata will be instantly erased from existence, disregarding any regeneration and resistance against physical, spatial, magical, or any other form of defense against this ability. This activation is enforced by the concept of Forced Cooperation, allowing this ability to work on the conceptual level and preventing her foe from nullifying it once activated. The only time an afflicted target was able to survive a direct blow from this ability was when Keira's form as Han Shin removed her own concept of death. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Masadaverse Category:Senshinkan Category:Senshinkan (Faction) Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Dream Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Void Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Information Users Category:Telepaths Category:Healers Category:Tier 7